


The Connie Springer Show

by eren_ackerman (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, Fighting, Implied Relationships, Jerry Springer - Freeform, More People Later - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eren_ackerman
Summary: "Connie! Connie Connie!"What's next?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and thought of this, since there was only one.

“ _Connie! Connie! Connie! Connie!”_ The crowd screamed and chanted.

 

Connie smiled and waved his hand, signaling for them to quieten down.

 

“Welcome back to the Connie Springer show, today we have a few special guests.”

 

“Let’s bring out- Eren!” Eren walked out from backstage, then he waved and sat down on the chair. The crowd whistled.

 

Connie looked on his card, “Now, Eren why are you here?” Eren giggled and sat up more straight, “I came to tell my best friend Petra that her boyfriend Levi, has been cheating on her with me.”

 

He raised his eyebrows, “Wow, what kind of friend you are.” He said jokingly, Eren snickered, and the crowd laughed. “Petra has been listening in on what you had to say, Petra, come out.” The bell rung and Petra stormed out and grabbed Eren by the hair, he grabbed hers and drove his fist into her head. The bodyguard broke them up, and someone came out with two cups of water.

 

“Why?! You were supposed to be my best friend!” Eren shrugged and took a sip. “What can I say? He was hot.” He pointed at her, “I mean look at you, you’re flat as a pancake!” Water was thrown onto his face and they started fighting again. The other bodyguard picked Eren up and placed him down.

 

“What a fight!” Connie smiled.

 

“We will be right back, and we get to meet Levi!”

 

-

 

_“Connie Connie!”_

 

“Welcome back to the Connie Springer Show!” “We finally get to meet-Levi!”

Levi came out and wrapped his arms around Eren, kissing him deeply.  Petra came up behind Eren and tried to pull him away, but Levi pulled him in deeper. After a while they pulled away.

 

Connie pulled the collar of his shirt out and whistled, “It’s getting hot in here~!” The audience laughed loudly.

 

“Levi! How could you do this to me? With my bestfriend?” Tears poured down her face and she shouted, Levi sighed, “Stop trying to play innocent, you cheated on me with Aurou.” She looked shocked. “I-I never did!”

 

“Explain why I heard moaning noises when I got home?” He scoffed and crossed his arm.

 

“T-That could’ve been anyone!”  Levi sneered and turned to Connie,

 

“Mr. Springer Can you bring up the pictures?”

Connie nodded “Sure thing, Levi.”

It was text messages- sextings actually, and naughty pictures, but they were blurred out

 

 

The crowd gasped in shock and looked at her. Connie shook his head and turned to Levi, “So, Levi, who are you gonna stay with?” “Eren or Petra?” Levi’s eyes went from Petra to Eren.

 

“Eren.” He bluntly said, Eren came running into Levi’s arms.

  
Connie smiled and looked towards the camera, “Thank you for watching The Connie Springer Show!”


End file.
